Welcome to the oh fudge
by RokuRyuu
Summary: Jiraiya is dead, Naruto has returned from Toad Mountain and become the Rokudaime Hokage, now it is time to take a team and have one last battle against Pein to destroy him once and for all...but all is not as it seems,was this destined to happen? oh fudge
1. Chapter 1

Ok well this idea sturck me there a few months ago but I never actually got around to doing it up. So the timeline's a bit off bear with me .

This story takes place before Akatsuki attacks Konaha, and after Jiraiya died.

The sounds of fighting reverberate throughout the dark, dank forest. Bodies lie, strewn about everywhere amid the numerous headbands there also cloaks, bacl with red clouds. . .Akatsuki. Blurs fly through the woods , disappearing and reappearing at alarming rates as the metallic clang of kunia's and shuriken bounce around like bird's chirping. There is a huge "clearing" after bein cleared by the fighting. Suddenly 2 groups of people appear on oppisite sides, and group of 5 dressed in cloaks and and huge group of younger ninja's on the other side. A dismembered head, full of piercings, falls with a thud to the forest floor and the rest of the body soon follows. *poofs* are heard as a man in long black cape with orange flames, along with the kanji for 6, lands in front of the larger group and strikes a taijutsu stance. His messy blond hair falls over his headban and covers his eyes. The whisker marks on his checks seem to twitch as his mouth curves into a feral grin. Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage has taken out another of Pein's bodies. Low cheers and grins are given off by the group behind him. This is the last stand against Pein and his forces. The Konaha 11 and team Garaa will do what ever it tkes to stop this menace.

In another part of the forest another group of ninja's stop to calculate their next move. "Where did he go?" they all wonder. Shuriken suddenly fly in from all angles and the ninja's disperse. A katana connects with a swirling mask and sends in flying into oblivion, as the 2 owners disappear again in swirls of wind and leaves.

2 figures are watching the fights unfold on a dark, swirling pool in front of their cloaked being's. "It is almost time. . .my child." The larger one then waves his hand over the pool, changing it into a spilt "screen" of both fights. The smaller one then looks to the larger one, "I know, and I will not let you down Master," she glances down into the pool, "such weak-minded fools, do they know how easily we observe them? How obvious their thoughts are? Yet, still they think they can beat us. . ." "No, Ryuu it is not we anymore after today it is just you. After the time spent training you, you have come to be like a daughter to me, so it is with great pleasure that I hand off this reponsibility to you." He then grabs her and points to something in the pool, "There you must go now, before he can finish that technique," he gives her a hug and then backs off, while hauling a giant and magnificant black blade from off his back and thrusts it into her waiting hands. As soon as she grabs it he gives her smile and a lone tear falls into the pool disturbing the water. "It's in your hands now, goodbye daughter." The girl puts the blade on her back before "goodbye father", then they both dissapear in a blinding flash of light.

Meanwhile, the group of ninja's are trying desperately to reach Pein as he starts an intricate set of handsigns. Naruto notices this and retreats to the rear of the group, as he retreats he seems to be memorising his friends, trying to ingrain them in his memory. When he reaches the back he promptly sit's down and throws scroll's with intricate designs and seals all around him. The he create's as many clones as he can to ward of enemy nin, before going into a deep trance like state. Seconds later he is surrounded be red, hot flames. Then the unthinkable happens as the 9-tailed fox bursts from Naruto's body and leaps away destoying everything in it's way, however he didn't get very far. A blinding light enveloped everything. . .

Next thing anyone knew they were standing on top of Hokage mountain staring down at the village. It was a beautiful day even if the village was more than half destroyed, and starting to get re-built. However standing at the very edge of the cliff in the middle of the group, was a lone cloaked figure with a huge sword. The figure suddenly turns around a faces the stunned ninja's, with her eye's closed. "Welcome to the. . .," and then she opens her eyes and her smile turns to a frustrated frown, "oh fudge. . ."

Ok, there ya have it Chap.1, a bit different but whatever. Anyways C & C. . . and ya flames are welcome..


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the 2nd chapter of "Oh Fudge..."

"Welcome to the Oh Fudge...." When she turned around she was facing 5 beings,"Great,just great....first day on the day and I've all ready made a HUGE mistake. She just face-palms and goes into sulk mode.

Meanwhile the 5 other beings are just standing there dumbfounded. There is a large breasted blonde women, a women with red eyes and long black hair, another with a trench coat and short purple hair, a man with spiky silver hair and a mask and lastly a humongous orange fox with nine-tails. The fox is the first to recover, he shakes his head, as if to clear it and then gets a sadistic grin on his face,

"I'm free, finally I can take my revenge," as he say this he swings he's tails all around and they seem to faze right through the trees and everything else they come into contact with. He begins to get angry and it wakes the rest of them from their stupor, "What have you done to me, where am I? I should be dead, only Kit was supposed to come back...not me I was supposed to take my revenge and rest in peace. And what are the rest of them doing here?" At this the other 4 began to panic.

"What do you mean 'come back'?""What is the Kyuubi doing here?", "Wasn't Konoha destroyed?",and finally "WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!"

*so much for just "bring 'em back and watch a new history unfold" *sigh* the cloaked figure mumbled before getting back up.

"Hello my name is Mika, I am the new shinagami. I..." she noticed Kakashi about to speak and gave him a glare, "don't speak. You may ask all the questions you wish when I am done." They all nod,"Ok then, now as I was saying I am the new shinagami, a new one is assigned every 1000 years. Now I am sorry to say but Pein was going to win that fight," at this news the others looked appalled but she held up a hand to silence them, "yes he would've won...but at a steep price. It would've resulted in the end of the world, as all but the user would die, we aren't even sure if even Pein knew the extent of that jutsu's power. Anyways to save the world Kami decided that he would send some people back in time so that they could grow up and find a way to stop this all from happening. Naruto and 3 others were chosen, in your timeline to come back. But something must've went wrong because Instead of 5 jounin, a kazekage, and a hokage...I got a ex-hokage, 3 jonin sensi's and a demon....great first day I might add....anything else you need to know?" The group looked confused, except for the Kyuubi who seemed to be sulking,

"Where...no WHEN are we?"asked to big-chested one

"I'm surprised you don't recognize your own village, Tsuande, although it is a bit destroyed. As for when you are 16 years in the past, about a month after the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto." The 4 human just nodded

"What are we going to do now? What were they supposed to do?"

"Well Kureni, you are going to continue on with the mission put down for your students. Train and be prepared for what is to come. They were only supposed to save the timeline from Pein...the world must not end."

"Did their mission require 7 people? If so how will the 4 of us and Him, "he looks back at the Kyuubi who just opens a lazy eye, "accomplish what was set down for our students?"

"Ahh Kakashi, always the one straight to point, no matter the situation you are thrown into. Well, technically no, it didn't require 7 people probably 3 maybe 4. However Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba wished to bring their mates back with them as it would be too hard to live without them for another 16 years after just finally getting them....oh fuck" as soon as she swore she was struck with a bolt of lightning. She just stood there lightly charred as the others looked on in disbelief. All of a sudden the Kyuubi began to laugh, which made the rest of them slightly worried and more confused.

"Bwahahaha, I forgot how much Kami hated for people to swear...especially his minions." Mika just shook the ashes off of her,

"Ya, it gets quiet annoying to...now where was I...oh ya, I was at the part where I figure out that I made more mistakes." She looked at them expectantly and they just nodded, "now I can't let any of you besides the Kyuubi stay in this time. I'll have to move you ahead a few years." noticeing their "WTF?!" looks she continued,"Well, the kyuubi will be contained inside the kid so he won't be able to influence much. No matter how much you teach a 6-year old they're still a 6-year old. So it is possible to leave her here, she could teach the kid from an early age but he wouldn't be able to stop some events that must happen. However, all of ye will be in positions to stop some of these events so I must place you after these events are over with, understand?" They all nodded but then Anko spoke up,  
"I don't see what the big trouble is there, if you have no trouble bringing us back...besides the fact that you brought back the wrong group, then it shouldn't be any trouble to bring us forward a bit, should it?"

"You are partially right, that is not the problem. The problem is that Kami arranged for 7 people to come back in time. I only brought back 5, he has already made the preparations so I can't change the number I need. Also, if you happened to notice I only have 5 I am 2 short. If I don't fix this problem 2 people are going to die. No it won't be predictable, it could be anyone. Which leaves me in a dilemma. I must bring back 2 more, but it can't be anyone that was in that battle as they are already long gone. Ugh, what have I done?"she just sadly shakes her head. Anko decides to speak up again,

"Well, me and Kakashi are each other's mates so why don't you bring back their mates?" Tsuande and Kureni looked at her gratefully but with a bit of fear in their eyes. While Mika just looked than sighed,

"So be it, as soon as I place the Kyuubi I will bring back the others and place ye...,"with that she went over and grabbed the Kyuubi and began to fade from sight grumbling all the way

"Damn Kami, what a mess We've caused..." then they were gone from sight, a sec later a big flash was seen in the middle of town and a loud "KAMI!!!!" was heard. The 4 just shook their heads and gave a small chuckle.

In a flash she was back and said "let's move along then shall we"?? with that she hauled the sword off her back and made a pass through the air creating a large hole which then sucked them all up into it.  
Suddenly they were back on the monument, except this time it was night. She made another swipe and suddenly 6 bodies appeared on the hill. Along with the younger versions of the 4 there was also two young men one had spiky blue hair and the other long spiky white hair. Tsuande and Kureni let out chocked sobs "Jiraya" "Asuma"...Mika just looked at them ,

"I ain't done yet," with that she quickly made 2 smaller holes and reached into them hauling out what appeared to be balls of energy. She then shoved them into the chests of Jirayia and Asuma. Then with a

"Your turn.."Kakashi and Anko were sliced and their *balls* shoved into their respective bodies. She then turned to the other 2 and gave them a bow.

"It was nice to meet you, please do your job well because this is a once in a lifetime deal. No matter if the world ends or not. You u are currently about 10 years in the past. A week after the Ucihia massacre, everything after this point in time is your choice. You may fix or change what you wish, but the Rookie 9 must remain, understood? It is up to you 2 to explain this to the others when you awaken. The bodies will feel a bit uncomfortable at first but you will grow used to them by tomorrow."She then readied her sword...

"Also I suggest you all go in for full check-ups when you are used to your bodies...just in case. Although you 2 will get a pleasant surprise." Then with a smile on her face and a wave Mika chopped them both and placed them in their bodies without waiting for an answer. She walked to the edge of the hill and looked around.

"Looks like it's up to them to save to village now. And so I leave it in their capable hands." Then with one last look at the 6 people and a whispered *I'll be back* she disappeared in a gust of wind.

Loud groans are heard as they all seem to *wake up* then,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?!"....oh my never a dull day in Konaha

So there it is, my second chappie. Ya so everyone is always doing stories about Naruto and Co. Time travelling so I decided to do one about their Sensi's time travelling.....any idea's or twists are welcome although the 4 *mates* you just read will remain Naruto's is Sakura, Shika's is Temari and Kiba's is up for grabs..although prob gonna be Hinata or Ino...vote if ye wants otherwise who knows. Anyways C&C


End file.
